In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, a toner image formed on (transferred onto) a medium such as a sheet of paper by an image forming part is fused on the medium in a fuser device (fuser) (see Patent Document 1 for example). Image formation using an electrophotographic system is performed in this manner.
Also, members such as this fuser in the image forming apparatus include those utilizing a heating operation by a heater (heating member, heat generation body). Then, in the control device of such a heater, in general an electrolytic capacitor is provided.